


Is There a Sadder Sight?

by talkhard



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drug Use, M/M, Post-Canon, That's it, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, god i'm sorry, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkhard/pseuds/talkhard
Summary: Michael finds himself in the bathroom again.





	Is There a Sadder Sight?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Be More Chill fic! Actually, this is the first pic I've posted on Ao3 so that's nice I suppose. I decided that Michael (And Jeremy, for that matter) needed to be a little more fucked up after what happened so sorry if he seems out of character here. 
> 
> If you comment I love you!

It was the afterparty of the senior prom he hadn’t gone to. He had come for the beer and stayed for the weed, but even that required social interaction and after 45 minutes he decided he had enough of it and made his way upstairs. The second floor was empty save for the couple tenderly fucking in the parents’ room, so he found the guest bathroom and situated himself there. He was sat in the bathtub with a cigarette, which he was smoking because he thought it might sober him up a bit. He wasn’t in the mood to be high. 

He didn’t know where Jeremy was and he didn’t care; it had been a pity invite anyways. The events at the beginning of junior year had pulled him right out of his little bubble of weed and slushies. They were still friends, of course, but something was different. Something tense still remained between them, a tiny, repulsive rift in an otherwise perfect friendship. 

He shouldn’t have come at all, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, _but he thought, he had thought…_

“Two player game,” he chuckled, the smoke pouring from his lips as he laughed, “God damn.” He leaned back and took another drag. The smoke was filling up the shower with curls of grey and it was stinging his eyes but Michael couldn’t bring himself to get up. The girl in the other room moaned and Michael fought the urge to tell her to shut the hell up. He didn’t want to ruin the perfect soundtrack, the perfect setting to his perfect life. 

It was only when he checked his phone that he decided he should leave. 12:46 - perfect. Time to go home and whack off in the basement. He was pulling himself out of the bathtub when the door flew open. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but his heart still skipped when he saw him. Jeremy. Of course, who else but Jeremy, with tiny Christine by his side, her hand laced with his, tipsy cheeks flushed pink. 

“Hey man,” he started, “We were looking for you!” Michael blinked at him for a moment before picking up his face half-heartedly. 

“I’m, uh, just leaving, dude. Sorry.” Jeremy’s face fell a little. 

“Oh. You want a ride?” He said, but Michael saw the screwdriver in his hand and dismissed it. 

“I drove.” Michael opened his mouth to say something but he didn’t know what. He turned to maneuver around Jeremy but he stopped him.

“Wait. You wanna get out of here? We could play donkey kong — or like, go to the 7-11 or something?” He tried, but Michael cut him off.

“Thanks man, but I’m just gonna go home and sleep.” He said as he brushed passed him. He felt anger flare up in his gut, though he didn’t know why. He hated that Jeremy made it so damn hard to be mad at him, to push him away. He felt his hands shake as he took another pull from his cigarette. This was Michael’s fault, after all. It wasn’t Jeremy, it never was, it was always him. He dropped the plans and made lame excuses. He let the awkward silence fill the room or sat in the computer lab at lunch because _he couldn’t, he can’t._

The air outside was cool, but warm enough that Michael considered lingering out there for a while. He didn’t want to go home. He wanted to wait in the driveway for Jeremy to come running down the lawn and yelling _wait Michael, I love you too,_ but he only laughed at the thought as he pulled open the door to his car. It was a low, bitter laugh that made tears well in his eyes but he blinked them away. 

With a slam of the door, he slid into the front seat and popped open the cassette player he had screwed to the console, switching the tape as he pulled out of the driveway. He was in the mood to get high again.

**Author's Note:**

> There are rumors going around that the writer has read some of the fanfiction on here and I really hope he doesn't read this because this is Garbage. 
> 
> If you liked this, follow me on tumblr or something! If you drop by, feel free to request something too :0 (@talkhard)


End file.
